1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an information recording mechanism for a camera and, in particular, to such mechanism for recording information such as date onto a film surface.
2. Related Background Art
Conventionally, in order to record information such as date onto a film surface, an information recording mechanism is disposed on the back cover side of the camera, i.e., on the back side of the film, so as to record such information onto the film surface from the back side thereof.
In order to reduce the thickness of the camera itself, however, recently has been employed is a system in which an information recording mechanism is disposed on the front side of the film so as to record information such as date from the front side of the film.
As shown in FIG. 4, this information recording mechanism comprises pieces of light emitters 50 corresponding to the number of dots in a row required when characters for a date or the like to be recorded on the film are indicated in terms of dots; an optical stop 52 for narrowing the light emitted from the light emitters 50; and an optical member 56 for causing the light narrowed by the optical stop 52 to become incident on a surface of a film 54. While this information recording mechanism is used, the light emitters 50 are turned on and off in response to the feeding of the film, whereby the date or the like is recorded onto the film surface.
In this information recording mechanism, an exit opening 58 for guiding the light emitted from the optical member 56 onto the film surface is formed in a camera body 60. On the other hand, the optical member 56 and a stop member 62 including the optical stop 52 is attached to the camera body 60 from thereabove (from the upper side of the drawing). Also, a light emitter holding member 64 having the light emitters 50 is attached to the camera body 60. Accordingly, when each of the light emitters 50, optical member 56, and stop member 62 is being attached to the camera body 60, a shift in attachment may occur, thereby tilting or obscuring the characters, or lowering the quantity of light such that the characters cannot be recorded.
Also, since the optical member 56 and the stop member 62 are disposed at the bottom of a deep hole, it is difficult for them to be accurately attached there, thus deteriorating operability.